


情人节之乌鹤篇

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	情人节之乌鹤篇

　　“小乌，情人节是什么意思？”鹤丸莫名其妙的看着现世的街道。  
　　莫名其妙的被审神者推出本丸，说公费出门过情人节。  
　　“情人节，每年的2月14日，是西方国家的传统节日之一。这是一个关于爱、浪漫以及花、巧克力、贺卡的节日 男女在这一天互送礼物用以表达爱意或友好。”小乌掏出审神者给的手机百度给鹤丸。  
　　“表达爱意吗？”鹤丸凑过脸往小乌的嘴角一吻，“表达爱意为什么一定要在这一天？其他日子不可以吗？”  
　　“不知道，但既然家主这么说了，便有他的用意。”小乌疑惑的摇了摇头，看着旁边开过的车，连忙把鹤丸往自己怀里一拽，“小心点。”  
　　猝不及防的一拽让鹤丸整个人扑进了小乌的怀里，看着周围路人有些惊奇并且兴奋的眼神，鹤丸的脸微微开始泛红，但是依旧理直气壮的呆在小乌怀里。  
　　“那我们现在去干什么？”小乌也不理会周围人的目光，翻着手机屏幕说道，“我看网上其它人关于情人节的建议就是一起吃烛光晚餐、看电影、逛街……”  
　　“嗯？感觉没有一样适合我们的啊，吃饭，本丸吃完饭我们才出的门；看电影，为什么不一起窝在部屋的被窝里看要出门；逛街，不知道去哪里啊！”鹤丸看着周边一对对男女簇拥在一起，沉思着，思考了片刻还是向小乌伸手决定问一下其他人的意见，“手机拿来，还有其他选择吗？”  
　　  
　　『和石切丸一起在被炉里做令人兴奋的事情。』  
　　『陪蜂须贺一起逛街买衣服。』  
　　『陪今剑一起去游乐园玩，哈哈哈哈』  
　　『卡内桑做什么我就做什么』  
　　……  
　　  
　　鹤丸看着本丸其他人的回复，果然一点用都没有。垂头丧气的趴在小乌怀里，“要不我们还是沿着这条街先逛一会，大不了早点回去。”  
　　“嗯，我看前面挺热闹的，我们过去看一看吧。”看着鹤丸一脸垂头丧气的模样，小乌忍不住揉了揉了鹤丸的头发。  
　　“今天有什么样的惊喜在等待我呢？”  
　　两人在路边丝毫没有察觉到自己变成了他人眼中的焦点。鹤丸今天久违的穿了一身黑色，黑色毛衣搭上一件黑色风衣，脸上踩着一双咖色马丁靴。而小乌则穿着一身米色风衣，浅浅的勾勒着身型。  
　　转悠着两人就走到了中心广场，三三两两的女孩走过，有的情侣坐在喷泉边的椅子上喃喃耳语。华灯初上，各种颜色在夜空中交织，繁乱而夺目。  
　　“小乌，看那个，我们要不要去试一下。”鹤丸看着旁边的游戏摊位，开始兴奋。  
　　“射箭吗？”被一脸兴奋的鹤丸拽过来的小乌掂了掂塑料弓箭的分量，看着鹤丸指着奖品中的玉佩向自己示意。  
　　不出意料，小乌的水平也不是盖的，三下两下便拿回了鹤丸看中的玉佩，甚至给鹤丸赢回了一个大玩偶。那傻乎乎的熊几乎有鹤丸的一大半高度。鹤丸显然没有意识到小乌会拿回这个，整个人愣在原地，傻乎乎的抱着不动。  
　　小乌看着鹤丸犯傻的模样，忍不住笑出了声，“鹤丸，好可爱。”  
　　鹤丸看着小乌束手旁观的模样，气的直接踢了小乌一脚。  
　　感受到鹤丸那一点没用用力的力度，小乌努力刹住笑意，把鹤丸搂在怀中，“送给别人吧。”  
　　最后两人还是将这只熊送给了两位一起的女孩，才顺利的接下去继续游玩。  
　　步行街上两个人一边看着商店橱柜一边往前走去，两人牵住的双手，是不是耳边一句交谈。  
　　“唉唉唉，小乌你看，这个感觉挺适合你的哎。”突然鹤丸停下脚步指着橱柜里的一个、猫耳说道，“不许拒绝，这、就当我送给你的情人节礼物。”  
　　“好、随你。”听到这句话的鹤丸火速付了钱拿起这黑色猫耳呆在的小乌的头上。小乌无奈的带着宠溺的眼神看着鹤丸胡闹。  
　　“怎么样，是不是很合适。”  
　　突然，年前的天空升起了绚烂的烟火，各色各样的在夜空中炸开，千年后的重逢，小乌一把把鹤丸拽进的自己的怀里，趴在耳边低声说道，“嗯，很合适。鹤丸，我喜欢你。”  
　　听到小乌告白的鹤丸瞬间脸涨红，“你这犯规啊，不过小乌，我也喜欢你。真好，千年后我们还能在本丸相遇。”  
　　“嗯，不过十二点了已经，我们接下去干什么？”  
　　“那个、那个怎么样！”  
　　小乌转头看着鹤丸指的的方向？好像、情人酒店？  
　　“今天不回去了？”  
　　“还回去干什么，走了走了。”鹤丸一把拉起小乌的手往酒店的方向走去。  
　　“两位、一起吗？”前台的服务员看到两个长相优秀的人手牵手的进来愣了一下。  
　　“嗯，没有错，两人一起。”鹤丸毫不在意别人打量的目光，接过前台递过来的钥匙便直接和小乌去寻找他们的房间了。  
　　(ps:鹤，你是真不懂的还是太期待接下来的活动了。)  
　　小乌看到那些服务员都在偷瞄自己，条件反射的摸了摸头，意识到这一路自己的猫耳就没有摘。  
　　“到了。”鹤丸看指着门牌上的6556对小乌说道，打开门，被里面的场景所震惊到了，“呀呀，这真是吓到我了。”  
　　房间里巨大的一面落地窗，夜景的璀璨站在房间里可以清楚的看到，“真是、漂亮啊！小乌快过来。”  
　　小乌跟在鹤丸身后，看着鹤丸一脸兴奋的模样，搂住了鹤丸的腰，蹭来蹭鹤丸的脖子，“知道了知道了。你这么喜欢吗？”  
　　“新奇的东西总是令人兴奋的嘛，人生中惊讶是必要的。什么事情都能预想到的话，心就会因此先死的。”不过鹤丸也就看了两眼便转身去翻房间里还有什么新奇的东西了。  
　　“哎哆，小乌，这是什么东西？哇啊啊啊，真是刺激哎！”鹤丸抖了抖床上发现的纸。  
　　“什么啊？”看着鹤丸一惊一乍的表现，小乌好奇的看向鹤丸手里的那张纸张，“鹤丸，这个、这个还是算了吧。”  
　　鹤丸直接拽住小乌，眼睛好像在放光，“怎么能算了呢，也许这就是主人的打算呢？”  
　　“你确定要玩？”小乌从鹤丸手里将纸顺了过来，躺在床上歪着头看着鹤丸，内心有些无奈。  
　　“当然，难得出来一趟，为什么不试一下。”鹤丸半个人侧躺窝进小乌的怀里，抬起膝盖轻轻按压在小乌的裤子上，准确的来说，是某个令人难以启齿的地方。  
　　“那就满足你吧，希望你明天起床不要后悔。”小乌伸手拿起床头摆着的筛子，摆弄了一下。  
　　“不，小乌这可不好说，今天这个可不能确定谁上谁下呢？”  
　　小乌看着鹤丸的模样，真是，自从鹤丸一发锻出自己之后，便异常的坚信自己是一只欧洲鹤。再说鹤你真的要在上面直接跟我说就好了，小乌再看了一眼那张纸，内心强烈的抗拒，但是看着鹤丸一脸兴奋的模样，算了，反正最近也没有出阵的任务，陪他浪吧，“那我先来？”指定物品口交、舔舐手指、十个耳光、捆绑双手五回合、塞入跳蛋、女装。这前六个还算比较容易，我还是先掷吧。  
　　“好啊。”鹤丸无所谓的点了点头，看着小乌掷出的筛子，“哎哆，2吗？舔舐手指。”  
　　小乌看着自己手上的手套，直接张嘴咬住手套边缘，一点一点在鹤丸的视线下露出了被包裹的纤长皙白的手指，手套被随意的甩在了一旁，“舔舐、手指吗？”  
　　昏暗的房间里只有角落处的几盏红烛轻轻摇曳，渲染出的橙黄色光晕让人心中的欲望渐渐放大。  
　　鹤丸看着小乌的手指在自己的下唇上来回轻蹭了两下。小乌慢条斯理地抿了抿下唇，又将手指慢慢含入口中仔细舔舐了起来，每一寸都没有放过.并且就当着鹤丸的面把这跟手指当作巨物吞吐了起来，片刻之后才从口中撤离。  
　　小乌满意的看着鹤丸一脸紧盯着自己的模样，把筛子往鹤丸手里一塞，“到你了。”  
　　“4吗？女装啊！”小乌当即翻身下床，打开了一旁的柜子，直接被柜子里的五颜六色、五花八门的服饰直接惊到了，“这么多！”  
　　“哇，真厉害！”鹤丸翻看着柜子里的衣服，“女仆装、学生装、教师装......小乌、你想看我穿什么？”鹤丸直接趴在小乌的耳边说道，“真可惜，我想看小乌你穿花魁服很久了。”  
　　“我穿、花魁服？”一手背着鹤丸的小乌诧异的听着鹤丸的说，手里翻衣服的动作顿了一顿，“那不好意思鹤丸，可能这个还是你先穿吧。”小乌顺势从衣柜里拿出一套紫苑色与茜色交缠的花魁装，不过小乌思考了一下，最后还是决定只把最外面一件递给了鹤丸。  
　　“小乌、你，算了算了，我穿我穿，最外面一件就最外面一件。”鹤丸看着小乌的动作，震惊的睁大了眼睛，不过也随即冷静下来，当着小乌的面直接光明正太的开始换衣服，随着最后鹤丸的裤子落地，小乌看着鹤丸白色四角棉质内裤包裹的那物件已经微微勃起。鹤丸看着小乌注视的目光，直接从小乌手里拿起那叫只能被称作外套的花魁服披在了身上。紫苑色的织布遮掩着鹤丸的皙白肌肤，昏黄灯光下显得格外的吸引人的目光，格外的诱人食欲。  
　　“小乌接下来你了。”鹤丸期待的看着小乌掷出去的筛子，“4，解除一切惩罚效果。真令人失望。”鹤丸就披着这么一件花魁服趴在小乌的身上。  
　　“啊，3是什么？pass？！”没想到直接跳过，没有任何惩罚。  
　　“小乌，接下来你可逃不了了。”鹤丸看着接下来的一堆，摇了摇头。  
　　“2吗？似乎挺好的结果。你说是吗？主人。”全程喊对方主人，唔，比起其他似乎不错，特别是鹤还穿着这么一身。  
　　鹤丸听到小乌突然其来的一句主人，整个人脸瞬间爆红，“主人什么的太犯规了。”  
　　“哦呀哦呀，主人这，已经站起来了呢？”小乌笑着看着鹤丸，伸手抱住鹤丸揉捏着他的下半身，“接下来轮到主人了，不知道主人会掷到什么呢？”  
　　“哦呀哦呀，4吗？塞入跳蛋，这是主人的愿望吗？可以的哦。”看着鹤丸一脸绝望的躺在自己怀里，小乌伸手从抽屉里拿出一个跳蛋，故意在鹤丸面前停留了一会让鹤丸看清，看着鹤丸整个脸埋进了自己的怀里，小乌也就不戏弄鹤丸了。  
　　后穴冰冷的触感让鹤丸感觉很不舒服，鹤丸扭了扭腰想要减缓这种感觉，却被猝不及防的强烈震动给震的腰一软，直接瘫倒在小乌怀里，“唔。”鹤丸的手紧紧拽着小乌的外套，随着小乌的手指将跳蛋一点点深入到体内，鹤丸的喘息声一点点加重，就在跳蛋辗过后庭中最敏感的一点，鹤丸忍不住呻吟了出口。  
　　“主人，可得含好了。”  
　　鹤丸现在能清晰的感觉到跳蛋在体内的振动，一阵阵的快感像大浪般碾压过来，直叫他头皮发麻。但是是他自己说了要玩的，这也怪不得小乌又推进了一个档次。鹤丸强忍住不断快感，“小乌，轮到你了。”  
　　“1，舔脚趾吗？”小乌确认没错后，直接抬起了鹤丸的腿，抚摸着鹤丸光滑的腿，低头轻轻吻上了鹤丸的脚背，一点点仔细舔舐的并将鹤丸的脚趾含在嘴里啃咬着。  
　　“小乌，小乌，嗯~你作弊，啊！调小，明明是你的惩罚。”鹤丸看着小乌抓住了自己的腿，可是自己因为体内的存在整个人全身无力，根本无力抵抗，十指连心的快感，清晰的感受着小乌舌尖的触感，甚至偶尔划过虎牙的微微的疼痛，让鹤丸的下身更加挺立摩擦着床单希望有所缓解。  
　　“作弊，有吗？主人大人，上面可没有说呢。主人，轮到你了哦。”小乌亲着鹤丸的腿，脸上的笑意一直没有下去。  
　　“3啊，蒙眼，幸好不是重新回到起点呢。”小乌直接从旁边衣柜里拿出一条领带，“唔，这个感觉刚刚好呢，主人应该会喜欢的吧。”  
　　鹤丸身上仅仅披着一件花魁外衫无力仰躺着，手拽进身下的被子，头发凌乱四散，肌肤几乎白的透明，眼睛被黑色的领带遮住，不断扭曲着身体派遣着体内的燥热，后穴夹紧吞食着小乌的三根手指，“小乌，嗯~”  
　　小乌低头吻住鹤丸的唇，与鹤丸的唇舌热情交缠起舞着，拖出一根情色的线条。“到我了呢，不知道会是什么呢？4，颜射吗？”  
　　“主人，颜射是什么？哦呀哦呀，找到说明了，唔，主人对射到我脸上这件事、有兴趣吗？还是我的射到主人脸上呢？”小乌含着鹤丸的耳垂说道，手不断抚摸着鹤丸胸前的乳首。  
　　小乌一只手搂着鹤丸的腰，灵巧的舌尖钻入他的唇间肆意挑逗，一路向下，吻着鹤丸的脖颈和锁骨，渐渐滑向胸前的两颗小点，轻轻吮吸、舔舐，还不忘用牙齿轻咬。恋恋不舍地再向下，是鹤丸那一块块结实的腹肌，用唇舌爱抚着，舌尖在鹤丸的肚脐处打了几个转儿。  
　　“唔，小乌，要，我要…”鹤丸压根听不进任何话，整个人快被后穴的跳蛋逼疯可是感到快感以后又有种一种浓浓的失落感，感觉还缺少了什么。整个人抱紧着小乌的脖子肉贴肉摩擦着，手握紧了小乌下体已经发烫发涨的坚挺。  
　　“那我们把最后这一项完成，我就满足你怎么样？主人。”闻言，鹤丸一把拽下小乌的内裤，直接低头一口含住小乌的粗大，用力吞吐着，希望快点能让小乌释放出来满足自己。  
　　小乌低头看着鹤丸的眼角带泪用力吞吐着自己的膨胀，自己甚至能感受到鹤丸喉咙深处的感觉，开始反思自己是不是欺负的有点过分了。“唔，鹤丸，松开。”猝不及防，鹤丸的牙划过小乌的柱头，忍不住倒吸一口气。最后看着鹤丸的模样，小乌终是狠不下继续的心，小乌钳住鹤丸的下巴让鹤丸吐了出来。  
　　取出鹤丸体内的跳蛋，直接狠狠的捅了进去。小乌和鹤丸同时发出来满足的一声喟叹。  
　　“鹤丸，我要动了。”  
　　“恩。”  
　　小乌稍稍起身，屈膝垫在鹤丸双腿下，扶着鹤丸的臀，分身在鹤丸体内温柔而缓慢的动作。  
　　后穴传来的瘙痒好像瞬间就感染了身体的每一个细胞，它们似乎全部都在叫嚣着，想要更多，更多，更多。  
　　鹤丸的手指和身下的床单紧紧的绞在一起，身子配合的弓起，努力平稳声线开口：“小…乌，快……”可即使他再努力，那开口的语调也变成了破碎的呻吟。  
　　小乌的分身彻底抽出鹤丸的后穴，鹤丸下意识的双腿收紧，勾住小乌的腰身，被勾住的人也很配合，好像是被勾回来一样挺腹，刚刚抽出的分身再次顶到了最深处，被紧紧的包裹。  
　　视觉一片黑暗的鹤丸感受小乌修长好看的手在他的分身上下撸动，指腹上那因为常年握刀产生的手茧在撸动中摩擦着他阴茎，指尖时不时扫过铃口，前面的快感，后面的冲撞加上无限的想象，鹤丸忍不住伸出一只手抓住小乌的胳膊：“给……给我。”  
　　“给你。”鹤丸又俯身吻了小乌一下后，终于加大了抽插力度，肉体的撞击频率越来越快，混合着室内低喘呻吟声，将两人送上灵与肉的巅峰。  
　　事后鹤丸一脸无力的趴在小乌怀里喘息，“为什么我们明明都是四花太刀，你要比我欧这么多，你是不是跟小狐丸一样是隐藏六花！”


End file.
